A solar assembly includes an electrical connection and junction box (“junction box”) and a solar cell module. The junction box includes an electrically conducting structure having electrical conductor paths. The solar cell module includes a plurality of individual solar cells and a plurality of thin electrically conductive strips. The conductive strips electrically connect the solar cells to one another. The individual conductive strips typically have a thickness of a few tenths of a millimeter and a width of a few millimeters. The conductive strips are routed along the back side of the solar cells such that the conductive strips are readily accessible from that side and can be connected directly with the conductor paths of the conducting structure of the junction box.
In order to make the connection between the conductive strips of the solar cell module and the conductor paths of the conducting structure of the junction box, the conductive strips are loosened section-wise from the solar cell module and inserted into the lower housing part of the junction box from below. The junction box is placed onto the solar cell module with the lower housing part of the junction box being fastened onto the solar cell module. The conductive strips can then be connected by hand to the electrical connector device provided in the housing of the junction box. The junction box has a removable cover for this purpose. The conductor paths enclosed by the conducting structure of the connector device are power buses, for example. The conductor paths are fabricated as stamped parts made of sheet metal having good electrical conductivity. The conductor paths are fastened in the lower part of the housing in a suitable arrangement to form the conducting structure. Clamping springs are used in order to contact the conductive strips with the conductor paths. For example, the clamping springs are inserted on the conductive strips and the conductor paths in connection regions provided for this purpose. The conductive strips from the solar cell module originating from below with respect to the housing of the junction box are thereby bent so that they are then contacted from above through the clamping springs and thereby attached to the connector device. This type of contacting requires extensive handling of the conductive strips, which handling can only be automated to a small extent.